Not Blind
by EricaLumiere
Summary: Jim teaches Hannah a little something


Summary: Post-twenty eight days, but before they're rescued. Jim teaches Hannah a little something; not actually as bad as you'd think.   
  
A/N: some dumb thing that I started and was too lazy and distracted to finish... This was originally supposed to be longer (and so much better!) but I doubt I'll ever do anything else with it, so it stays how it is. Feel free to review, just nothing about how I'm sick and twisted or anything because of the pairing - it's totally innocent.

* * *

"Selena?" the young girl's voice drifted softly from across the small room.   
  
"Hmm?" Selena looked up, a blanket in her arms, pausing mid-fold.   
  
"Can I... Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure thing," Selena finished folding the blanket, tossed it gently to the floor. "What's up?"   
  
"Well..." In the couple of weeks that they'd been at the cottage, Hannah had slowly overcome her quietness and opened up to Jim and Selena a bit. But now she blushed furiously. "It's kind of a dumb question."   
  
"I don't mind. Spill," Selena sat back on the low couch, patted the seat next to her, offering to Hannah.   
  
She accepted, looked down at her hands. "I was wondering about... You know how you and Jim..." Hannah's face reddened more. "Well, you know how you kiss and all..."   
  
Selena tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. Of course she and Jim kissed. And in the couple times Hannah had stayed outside for an hour or two, or in the early morning hours when they knew she wouldn't wake, they'd done more. "Aye."   
  
Hannah looked up quickly, then back down at her hands. "What's it like to kiss a boy?"   
  
Selena grinned. "It's nice."   
  
"Is it nice... to be in love, too?"   
  
"Sure! Love is one of the best things ever," Selena heard the front door of the cottage open and close as Jim returned from wherever he'd gone.   
  
Hannah leaned back in the couch, crossed her arms over her chest, and let the blush fade from her cheeks. Now that she'd asked her questions, she seemed to relax.   
  
"Oy?" Jim called out, and Selena answered; "In here!"   
  
Jim's face appeared in the doorway a moment later, smiling. "Hey."   
  
"Hey," Selena smiled back.   
  
"Hi, Jim," Hannah replied, raising her eyes to him.   
  
"Am I interrupting?" he asked.   
  
Selena looked to the girl for an answer.   
  
"No, no, it's all right," Hannah replied, straightening up. "We were just talking."   
  
"Oh yea? What about?" Jim strode across the room, sat cross-legged in front of the couch, looking up at the women.   
  
"Umm... Girl stuff," Hannah replied, blushing slightly.   
  
Selena wondered why Hannah was so shy; perhaps she'd been raised to be modest. But at the moment, she knew why exactly the girl was so shy - Jim. Hannah had a schoolgirl crush on Jim.   
  
"Nothing I wanna know then, I guess," Jim raised an eyebrow and leaned back, flattening his palms to the floor to support himself.   
  
Hannah shrugged, grinning lopsidedly. "Maybe you do."   
  
"Oh yea?" Jim raised an eyebrow questioningly, glancing at Selena for a short moment. "So tell me what mysterious womanly thing you were discussing."   
  
"Kissing."   
  
"Kissing?"   
  
"Kissing boys," Hannah answered, trying her best to not blush.   
  
Jim grinned at them. "Yea, I wouldn't recommend that."   
  
"Why not?" the smile faded from the young girl's face.   
  
The man grinned again. "Kissing boys makes you go blind." He winked.   
  
"Oh, that's terrible!" Hannah laughed. "It's not true!"   
  
"What are you talking about? It is!"   
  
"Then why isn't Selena blind?" she contradicted, giggling.   
  
"Uh..." Jim thought for a moment. "Hm. Why don't you answer that one, Selena?"   
  
"Oh... It's because..." Selena struggled for an answer. "Oh! I know!" She winked at Jim before turning to Hannah. "It's because the boy has to be a good kisser for you to go blind."   
  
Hannah giggled furiously and Jim feigned hurt shock. Selena leaned over and touched his cheek gently, the gesture showing she meant no harm.   
  
"I'm a wonderful kisser!" Jim cried, sitting up, resting one hand on each girl's knee. "Truly fabulous." He grinned once more.   
  
Hannah stopped giggling and smiled at them both, then shrugged. "I wouldn't know."   
  
Jim grinned crookedly; Selena wondered momentarily if his face was going to hurt from suddenly smiling so much. "Do you want to?"   
  
Selena raised an eyebrow but grinned; Hannah's eyes widened in momentary shock and she blushed again, shaking her head. "N-no way!"   
  
"Come on, I wont make you go blind or anything," Jim offered, moving into a crouched position in front of her. "Just a quick kiss?"   
  
Hannah looked under her lashes at Selena who shrugged. "Hey, it's up to you."   
  
"But he's your..."   
  
"So? He offered."   
  
Jim smiled, blinking curiously at Hannah. "Come on, then you can brag that you got kissed by a sexy older man."   
  
Hannah blushed, and shrugged with a smile on her face, trying to say yes without having to speak.   
  
Jim shoved himself onto the couch beside her. "Now stay still, you pretty young thing," he commanded her.   
  
The blush on Hannah's cheeks stayed a warm red as Jim quickly leaned in to meet her soft lips; she jerked back as they touched but didn't move after.   
  
A very quick minute later, Jim pulled away, winked to her once more. "Well?"   
  
She looked up at him, shrugged and smiled. "Well... I'm not blind."

* * *

A/N: See? Not so bad. Just some cute, happy little fluffy moment. And I know Hannah seems to be written kind of young, but it's not intended to be that way. I was going for young and innocent teen, but... I ono. Don't be hatin'. Ta.


End file.
